


Royal Guards

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eye socket fucking, Forced Arousal, Forced Compliance, Forced Voyeurism, Forced begging, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Mouth rape, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con Soul Fucking, One Shot, Other, Size Kink, cum kink, request, threats of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Papyrus learns that not everyone is pleased with Undyne's choice to train him to be her second in command.





	Royal Guards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from an anon on Tumblr.

Papyrus’ head felt fuzzy and pounded with pain as he forced his eyes open. For once in his life he didn’t want to get out of bed. … Except he wasn’t in bed, despite the fact he was in his pajamas and the fact that the last thing he remembered was _going to_ bed, whatever he was lying on was hard and there was no blanket covering him or pillow beneath his head.

And as his vision cleared he could see that he wasn’t even in his room or house but a closet instead. It was empty but too small to be anything else. He lay on the floor, curled into a ball facing the door. It was most likely locked but it didn’t hurt to try it anyway.

He stood, straightening carefully to diminish the lightheadedness as much as possible. He grasped the door handle and jiggled it. Yep, it was locked. The door was made of wood though, sturdy but not anything a Blaster beam couldn’t cut through. Except when he flattened himself against a side wall and pulled on his magic to form a Blaster in space in front of him a shock ran through him instead. He only just managed to hold but a grunt of surprised pain before trying again with a bone construct. That shocked him too though.

What was going on here and more importantly why? Was this another test to prepare him for joining the Guard? Undyne had thrown some pretty weird stuff at him in the past – most of which he’d passed – but never anything like this. And when she had him train without attack magic she never set the magic blocker to shock, heck she didn’t even set it to shock catching criminals with it. So definitely not anything she’d set up, meaning Papyrus was in trouble.

There was no way he could break down the door with his bare hands and he might draw his captor’s ire if he tried. Instead he’d wait until someone came to get him and _then_ once he had a better understanding of the situation he would escape. Hopefully the person – or people – who kidnapped him would underestimate him as a lot of people tended to do, giving him an advantage.

He sat back down with his back against the wall, facing the door. He didn’t relax completely though, he had to be ready to spring to his feet at a moment’s notice. Whoever opened the door would be in for a surprise when he punched their face in. No one messed with the Great Papyrus and got away with it.

 

It was half an hour later – Papyrus had a _very_ good sense of time, always had – when the door finally opened. Papyrus sprang to his feet and punched at his captor before even seeing who they were. His fist pounded straight into metal, making it ring like a muffled gong – it _hurt_. Standing in the doorway, taking up the whole space, was a heavily armored Guard. The Royal Guard insignia on his breastplate erased any doubt about his official status.

“What’s this about?” Papyrus asked, resisting the urge to hold his aching hand to his chest.

The Guard chuckled behind his helmet which obscured what type of monster he might be exactly but it looked dragonish perhaps. “This is about Undyne playing favourites when she shouldn’t.” His slight accent marked him as coming from Hotland. “You got no right to be her second, so we gotta put ya in your place.” Whatever that meant he was clearly excited about the prospect.

Papyrus crossed his arms, firming up his shoulders to make them broader. “When Undyne hears about this…” He cut off with an undignified squeak of surprise when the Guard grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, pulling him off balance.

He pulled him out into a hallway where another heavily armored Guard as waiting. This one appeared to be a rabbit, judging based off the ears coming out of the helmet, the largest rabbit Papyrus had ever seen. He wore no gauntlets and held and needle and syringe in one hand, the other he placed over Papyrus’ sternum. Magic tugged Papyrus’ soul out before he had time to respond.

He threw all his weight back against the Guard holding him. But he was a skeleton, throwing his weight around wasn’t going to get him far especially against armored Guards, their armor probably weighed more than he did. The second Guard rammed the needle into his soul. Papyrus kicked at him but he’d already stepped back and out of range.

Whatever was in the needle flooded Papyrus’ soul with warmth. The Guard released it once the needle was empty, allowing it to snap back into Papyrus’ ribcage where the warmth immediately started spreading through his body. What was it though? And more importantly how dangerous was it?

He twisted in the Guard’s grip, using all the tricks he’d learned from Undyne or just in practice himself to break free. But without his magic he was at a severe disadvantage. If he weren’t being held and had a weapon he would stand a much better chance against them, enough that he could probably at least get away. But as it was he had pretty much no hope, he’d already been captured.

“C’mon princess, let’s go have some fun. The others are waiting,” the Guard holding him said as they started down the hall, forcing him forward.

“I’m not a princess.” There were few things Papyrus hated more than people thinking he was helpless and weak even if it did often give him an advantage. In this case it didn’t though because they had rendered him helpless, more helpless than he ever remembered being in the past. It was scary. He wasn’t going to let them know he was afraid though.

He thrashed and struggled as hard he could as the Guards dragged him down the hall. But the heat in his body was growing, making him weaker and gathering magic in his pelvis. It was rapidly making him aroused. … What were they going to do to him? He didn’t want to know.

They went through a door into a medium sized room. Inside were two more Guards, one a flame monster, large than Grillby and burning blue instead of orange, the other a Pyrope, its Royal Guard badge attached to the upper part of its flaming rope. They weren’t alone though, Sans was there too, his hands tied behind his back and chained to the wall. The cry he made upon locking eyes with Papyrus was muffled by a gag secured tightly around his face.

“What’s Sans doing here?” Papyrus asked. The magic pooling in his pelvis, threatening to form into a pussy, made his soul pound with fear. Were they… going to rape him in _front_ of Sans? Were they going to rape Sans too?

“He was napping on the couch when we snuck into your house to get you so we grabbed him too, figured he might enjoy watching the show,” the rabbit Guard said. Of course leave it to Sans to sleep through someone breaking in. Papyrus should perhaps be annoyed with him about that but was far too worried about what the Guard had meant by ‘the show’ to bother. It could only mean one thing, right? Why else would they have forced an arousal drug on him?

“Let’s start,” the Pyrope said, its voice pitched high with excitement and impatience. “Undress him.”

The rabbit Guard’s hands were suddenly on Papyrus. They ripped his pajamas off with a scary amount of ease, leaving his bones bare. It was with very unfortunate timing too; the drugs affects had just grown too strong for him to resist any longer and his magic formed into a pussy in his pelvis and ecto-body in his middle. He didn’t _dare_ glance at Sans to see his reaction. He stared down at the floor instead, trying and failing not to tremble.

This wasn’t the kind of thing that happened to people like him. He was supposed to _stop_ these things from happening to other people. And they were Guards, they were supposed to protect people too. Yeah, he’d known for a long while now that not all Guards took that responsibility seriously and some weren’t good people but he’d never thought any would be _this_ evil.

“Very nice,” an unfamiliar voice said with a chuckle, presumably the flame elemental. A couple seconds later that suspicion was confirmed as a fiery hand pressed against his sternum. He was more prepared this time for the magic tugging on his soul and managed to keep it in his chest. But the fire monster kept pulling on it and the drugged arousal as well as his growing fear and shame at _Sans_ of all people about to watch this happen to him made him weaker than he otherwise would’ve been. It took less than a full minute before his soul was pulled out and into the flame monster’s hand. “I get to use his soul.”

“No, don’t you dare.” Papyrus looked up to glare at the fire monster’s eyes. His expression was hard to read but he didn’t look at all hesitant about doing something so _horrible_ to another monster. If Papyrus could he’d blow his face off with a Blaster beam, he’d kill all four of them if he could, some people were beyond changing.

The four of them laughed at his anger though, killing it before it had time to truly set in, leaving fear. He was shoved to the ground with more force than was needed. He looked up to see Sans, he was furious and struggling uselessly against his bindings, shouting through his gag.

Slowed by the intense arousal coursing through him, making it hard to think straight, Papyrus pushed himself up. He’d fight even if it was useless, he’d die before he ever submitted to something like this even if his soul was in their hands.

“Now you’re gonna beg us to fuck you or we’re gonna kill your brother,” the Pyrope said with an evil giggle before Papyrus could get himself to his feet.

“ _What_?”

“You heard, beg us to fuck you or we’re going to break Sansy’s neck and then fuck you anyway in his dust.” It was the dragon Guard who’d dragged Papyrus down the hall who spoke this time.

“You can’t be serious.” Papyrus was tempted to look at Sans again but… _couldn’t_.

“We are.” The fire monster. “Now hurry and get to it.”

Were they bluffing? There was no way they would… kill Sans. But they would, wouldn’t they? If they were willing to rape Papyrus they were undoubtedly willing to kill Sans. He had no choice and it was going to happen no matter what anyway.

He looked down at the floor, curling his hands into fists as he did his best to ignore Sans muffled angry shouts and loud rattling of his chain. There was no way Papyrus could over power the four Guards and rescue Sans even if he could use his attack magic and even then, he’d be hard-pressed to do it.

“Or we could slowly dismember him, start with his fingers,” the Pyrope said with a giggle that would’ve been grating in other circumstances. “And keep going until either he dies and we fuck his dust into your cunt or beg us to fuck you.”

Papyrus had no choice, it was going to happen no matter what and he _couldn’t_ let them do that to Sans. “Uh… fuck me,” he whispered, almost choking on the words.

“Louder,” the flame monster said.

“Just… do it already please.”

“ _Say it_ , beg for it. Unless you _want_ Sans to die.” The large bunny Guard this time.

Papyrus ground his teeth together. He had to do this or Sans would die, his dignity wasn’t worth preserving over his brother’s life. It would be easier to do if Sans wasn’t in the room though. “Fuck me please, I… beg you, please fuck me.” His tone wasn’t convincing but it was enough to get Sans to shut up and stop rattling his chain, making it that much easier even if tears were forming in his eyes. “I want it, _please_.”

“Good,” the rabbit Guard said. “Now onto your hands and knees, be sure to lift your cunt in the air for me.”

Papyrus obeyed, grateful for Sans’ continued to silence. He looked up to see the Guards undressing. They’re massive dicks were standing rock hard and a glance over at the flame monster revealed the same for him; he was going to fuck Papyrus’ soul.

He stayed still while the rabbit Guard walked around to his back and grabbed his hips. He rubbed the head of his cock against the lips of Papyrus’ dripping pussy, pulling a surprised moan out of him. The drug would make this feel good, physically anyway so… he could endure it, maybe.

The Pyrope hopped up onto his back, sitting on his shoulders. It wrapped the lower part of its thick rope around his forehead, pulling itself up to sit on his head, it’s rope wrapped around his forehead. The end of its rope was _horribly_ close to one of his eye sockets and an ecto-flesh type membrane had formed around it. It’s… cock? It was going to fuck his _eye_!

“One last time, beg for it.” The dragon Guard was standing in front of him, holding his dick uncomfortably close to Papyrus’ mouth.

“Please, please just… get… fuck me,” Papyrus forced out his mouth with a whimper of fear. This was _really_ about to happen and he was cooperating. For Sans though, he couldn’t let them kill Sans.

“All right, open up and don’t you dare bite me.”

It took the whole of his self-control but Papyrus obeyed, summoning his throat, tongue, and everything else. They all thrust into him at once, filling his pussy, mouth, eye socket, and soul with an overwhelming rush of sensation that forced an orgasm to roll through him even through the pain of their massive sizes and forced intrusion.

They laughed as they started moving, setting a rough pace. Papyrus’ body screamed with pleasure. The cock in his pussy was huge and filled him in just the right way as it rammed in, hitting and dragging all his sensitive spots with each thrust and pull back. Everything about the flame dick in soul felt good too, as the monster intended to be the case as he sought his own pleasure. A sharp pain shot through his eye socket with each thrust of the Pyrope’s dick into it. And the cock forcing its way down into his mouth and throat over and over again hurt too, it was too big and his throat too tight with fear and unwillingness.

But due to the drugs and the flame monster’s intent as he fucked his soul, the pleasure outweighed the pain. He moaned loudly and uncontrollably with pleasure and misery as his body was forcibly rocked back and forth between the two formerly armored Guard’s harsh thrusts. They moved in near sync so that one was ramming into him while the other was pulling out. Tears poured freely from his other eye, he didn’t want to cry in front of him of them but there was no stopping now that he’d started.

The intensity of everything along with the strong effects of the drug quickly had another orgasm building in his magic and soul. He resisted with what little presence of mind he had left. But that only served to delay it and make it more overpowering when it did hit. His body convulsed with pleasure again, whiting out his vision.

One of the Guards said something above him. It sounded too distant and his ‘ears’ rang too much for him to make out the words, not that he tried hard to. Why would anything they said matter? Whatever it was though had the rest of them chuckling, their chuckling becoming clearer as his body relaxed. He would’ve collapsed completely if they weren’t holding him up.

Pyrope came first. He moaned as he forced his rope dick in all the way as it twitched, spraying the inside of Papyrus’ skull with burning hot cum. He screamed and jerked away but the Guards’ grips on him left with nowhere to go. Thankfully there wasn’t a lot of it and it started noticeably cool almost right away. But the small relief that offered was spoiled by Pyrope’s cock still being manifested and immediately pounding into him again, each thrust more painful than they had been before.

The others started thrusting into him a bit faster, making him whimper and moan even more. “Swallow,” the Guard fucking his mouth said a short time later. He barely had time to comprehend the order before the cock ramming down his throat swelled a little and there was suddenly cum spurting down his throat. Choking a little, he obeyed, though he could no longer remember exactly why it was so important he obey their every order just that it was.

There was _a lot_ of it but he managed to swallow most of it despite the nausea it induced in him. Almost as soon as he was done the Guard fucking his pussy came too, ramming all the way in and flooding Papyrus’ pussy with warmth. He orgasmed again, arching his body into it.

When he came down the monster was still coming inside him and the one in front of him had resumed ramming his cock down his throat. Before his head could stop ringing though his soul was hit with another burst of intense pleasure accompanied by a painful heat being released into his soul. The flame monster orgasming, triggering another one in Papyrus despite how recent the previous one had been. This one was followed by blackness overtaking his mind, he welcomed it.

 

He came too again as hot liquid sprayed into his skull, pulling a small scream of pain out of him. He was still being rocked between two massive cocks and his soul now burning with the fire monster’s released magic was still being fucked as well.

“Ha-ha, he’s awake again,” the Guard fucking his mouth said.

“Try being Undyne’s second _now_ ,” the Pyrope said as it pulled it tentacle like cock out his eye. Was it… done? It moved it over and… rammed it into Papyrus’ other eye, pulling a squeak despair and pain out of him. His now free eye still _hurt_ , throbbing as if it were still getting fucked, and his vision was blurry. At least that meant he didn’t have to see the Guard in front of him, right?

He wanted to ask _why_? Why would anyone do this to another monster? It was envy over Undyne choosing to train him as her second instead of one of them. He hadn’t known she was doing that but had suspected it. He wasn’t going to let them beat him. He was still going to join the Guard and if Undyne wanted him to he’d be her second in command.

Comforted by those thoughts he blissfully passed out again. It wasn’t for long though. He was jerked awake again as an orgasm ripped through him, triggered by the flame monster coming in his soul again along side the cock in his pussy twitching as it spurted into him too. He could feel it oozing out around rabbit Guard’s cock.

There was a louder than normal grunt in front of him before cum was gushing down his throat again. He swallowed it even as his body shuddered through the last of his climax. He didn’t get even a second’s rest before they were fucking him again.

They _had_ to be almost finished. They’re thrusts were slowing down, only a little though, they probably still had still more rounds in them. He didn’t though, he was painfully overstimulated even though each thrust into now cum heavy soul still felt amazing.

The Pyrope climaxed again next. The cooling cum from its previous orgasms oozing down back of his skull protected him from most of its heat though, a small mercy. By now his eye socket hurt so much he could barely distinguish between thrusts into it.

A short time later a loud crash, like that of a door slamming open, pulled him back from the brink of passing out again. At the same time the cock in his pussy came again, pouring more cum into his magic. It forced a painful climax out of him, each one hurt more than the last, it was almost unbearable now but he lacked the energy to react with much more than a tired moan around the dick in his mouth.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Was that… Undyne’s voice? He lacked the strength to look around and check, not that he could’ve with cock in his mouth. It was still now though, they all were, frozen in place even as the one in his pussy finished releasing into him.

They suddenly all pulled out, leaving him to collapse onto the floor. Despite needing to know what was going on the darkness took him seconds later.

 

He woke up in a hospital room. His soul was back in his body where it belonged and he’d been cleaned up, including the back of his skull and his magic had dispelled. He still hurt though, everywhere, especially his pelvis and eye sockets. His vision remained blurry too, though not bad enough that he couldn’t make out his vitals on the soul monitor attached to the reader on ribcage over his soul.

Sans was sitting on a chair next to his bed. He didn’t look peaceful like he normally did when he napped but troubled instead. He hugged his knees to his chest, his head resting on them. What Papyrus could see of his face was streaked with dried tears and there were bandages around his wrists.

Papyrus didn’t _want_ to remember want had happened last but… he couldn’t forget. He could still almost feel them violating him, making him feel _filthy_ despite having been cleaned up. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes to ward off the tears that threatened to form in his eyes, now wasn’t the time to cry. It took a couple minutes but eventually the need to cry faded.

He opened his eyes to look at Sans again. Should he wake him up? … Probably. “Sans.” His voice came out like a croak. He coughed and tried again, a bit louder and clearer this time though it still hurt to speak. “Sans, wake up.”

Sans stirred and his eyes fluttered up. Blinking wearily, he looked up at Papyrus, revealing more of his tear streaked face. “Paps, you’re awake. Are you okay?”

“No.” Papyrus didn’t feel like he’d ever be okay again. It was… temporary though and he wasn’t going to think about it yet. If he did, he’d lose it.

“Oh yeah, uh…”

“What happened?” Papyrus interrupted.

“They uh… we were uh…”

“No, how did we end up here?” Papyrus vaguely recalled hearing Undyne’s voice but it might’ve been a dream.

“Undyne found us. Another Guard member found out ‘bout uh… _their_ plan and ratted them out to the Captain.” Sans’ voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. “They were uh planning on uh… keeping us and… stuff.”

Papyrus _wished_ he could’ve misheard that but the only other sound in the room was the soft beeping of the monitor which was nowhere close to loud enough to obscure Sans’ words. They’d narrowly avoided an even _worse_ fate. If the other Guard hadn’t ratted _them_ out…

“I wanna go home.” Papyrus _couldn’t_ think about what _might’ve_ happened especially with how bad what had happened already was.

“The uh… Doc said she wants to keep ya at least ‘till tomorrow so uh… we can go home tomorrow. But don’t worry, I’ll uh… stay here with ya the whole time, they even said I could.”

Part of Papyrus was tempted to tell him to go home anyway. Not because he wanted to be alone but because Sans had _seen_ everything that had been done to him and how his body had reacted to it. Though maybe he hadn’t seen, he’d probably closed his eyes or looked at anything else, but he’d been there just a couple feet away, he’d heard it all, he’d known what was happening right in front of him. It made no sense for him to think any less of Papyrus because of it but Papyrus still felt dirty and like Sans should view him that way too because he’d witnessed those events.

“Okay, I’ll just… go back to sleep then I think.” And hopefully have no nightmares. “Could you please turn off the light?”

“Sure thing.” Sans stood and walked over to turn off the light. “I could uh… use a nap too,” he said as he settled back in his chair.

Normally Papyrus would’ve scolded him for being lazy but… he didn’t care. The look of sadness that crossed Sans’ face told him that he’d noticed the oddity too and didn’t like it. But again, Papyrus didn’t care and he was already starting to drift off anyway. He’d deal with his emotions surrounding what happened later, for now he wanted to avoid them.


End file.
